Claim Ghost
It’s a ghost that appears as you donate more to deities, and occasionally demands to take a coin from chests. Once he takes a coin, it won’t appear in chests again until your next run. Developer's description http://coincrypt.tumblr.com/post/127274587933/Controlling-Your-Loot-With-CLAIM-GHOSTS In the game it’s somewhat framed as a curse, but it’s actually a nuanced response to one of the more advanced issues in the game–being stuck with the “randomness” of drops and the excessive variety of coins, a problem that was only going to get worse once we dropped in a new load from the DLC. We’re going to take some time to detail how loot dropping works and how the CLAIM GHOST can work for you! Mechanics For the purpose of loot spawning, the game has two main metrics on a coin: its RARITY, and its TYPE. A coin’s TYPE is denoted by the background color of its description box and tells you broadly what sort of effect it has. So how is this information supposed to be useful? Well, when the CLAIM GHOST appears and asks which coin you’d like to see removed from the spawn pool, keeping the above in mind can help you make smart choices. You can always go for removing the lowest value/weakest coin in the chest as a relatively safe option, but if you are chasing a particular deck or strategy, that’s when the ghost’s usefulness really comes into play. Because, remember, the game will spawn coins of a given type at a consistent frequency totally irrespective of how many coins there are that fit into that category. So often it works to your advantage to despawn coins that are similar to the coins you want, but not exactly the right ones.http://coincrypt.tumblr.com/post/127274587933/Controlling-Your-Loot-With-CLAIM-GHOSTS Examples Say you are running a deck that is all about depleting enemy coins, and you want to get fancy and bolster that deck with passive stat upgrades to your cast speed and health. With claim ghosts, you could strike all the other useless-to-you passive stat coins from spawning (damage, run speed, etc) so that when the game goes to spawn a passive coin it only picks the ones you want. Or a more extreme one: let’s say you really want to build a deck focused on vampire coins which hit enemies *and* heal you, like the Bat Pence, and you get the chest pictured above. Things are looking good because hey, there’s 4 right there, but first you have to throw a coin out. It’s kind of a tough call here because all the coins are kind of useful. Your instinct may be to toss out the Steal coin because you’ll never use it in this run, but: if you want to get really specialized, here you may actually want to throw out the Red Blade coin, even though it is very close to the coins you actually want! Because the Red Blade and Bat Pence are both (RED) attack coins, despawning one guarantees that next time the game goes to spawn an attack for you, it’s more likely to reach for the Bat Pence. It’s still a rarer coin that’s not likely to spawn in smaller chests, but that also means that when the game does spawn that type, it’ll give you more of them to accommodate for the fact that you’ve found fewer attacks elsewhere.http://coincrypt.tumblr.com/post/127274587933/Controlling-Your-Loot-With-CLAIM-GHOSTS